


Eternity's Child

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Verde is just curious when he finds Tsunayoshi, a little mystery with fluffy hair and large brown eyes...As well as highly powerful Sky flames.Then Reborn arrives......For the love of Science, WHY?!





	1. A Small Find

**_Twenty years ago…_ **

“Mama…” a small child asks, a breathing mask strapped to the small five year old’s face, as they slowly awake.

“It’s alright, Tsuna; we’ll ensure we can get you better,” the old man says gently.

“You promise?” Tsuna asks softly, as strong arms gently take him from the old man, a soft kiss being placed on the tiny five-year-old’s temple.

“We promise,” the younger adult says, as they stop in the middle of a hidden cave.

“Will Ya-nii…” the small boy starts coughing as the mask is removed, “Will Ya-nii be alright?”

“Yasu now has many, many friends as well as us; he’ll be fine,” the old man replies, as he adjusts his grip on his cane, the tip lighting up as the younger adult male sniffs.

“Papa will miss you…” he says, as Tsuna looks at them innocently, unable to comprehend their words, “Are you sure he’ll be OK?”

“He’ll just be asleep, like Ricardo was.”

The ground around Tsuna ices over, as it slowly climbs up Tsuna, who looks at it, exhaustion coming into his features once more, as the ice overtakes his body.

The old man carefully crafts the ice, making it fill the whole cavern as he moves Tsuna to be lying down in midair, looking like a sleeping prince as Tsuna’s hands are wrapped around his lion plush.

Silence reigns, as both men work in synchronicity, Wills dancing out and about with thick intent.

Once complete, all that is left… Is to leave.

“… _Goodnight, Tsuna_.”

The pair turn their backs, as the little Prince is left behind…

 

* * *

 

**_Now/Twenty years later._ **

Verde enters the cavern, having picked up something on his radars whilst going to see the Vongola Decimo.

The location had been on the other side of Kokuyo Land, or more, Nanimori & Kokuyo University, which had been built over the park’s ruins in honor of the Decimo and his Guardians reaching High School.

The sight of the dust-covered zero-point ice surprises the man, as he walks forwards, resting a hand on it for a moment, feeling the energy within…

...Before wiping a line away, to reveal the face of a boy, lion plush’s head below his chin, the little one in a deep, deep sleep.

“Huh, _interesting_ …” Verde hums, a smile curling the corners of his lips…

 

Of course, Verde fetches his equipment, curiosity sparking his scientific mind.

The plush dated the boy to the last half-century, yet there were no reports from _anyone_ about the Decimo freezing someone, about _Timoteo_ going anywhere but other parts of Nanimori when visiting…

...So why was this small boy in harmonized ice? _Who_ was this small boy in harmonized ice?

It’s easy to take out the block-chunk holding the boy, to take it back to his [now much bigger] lab, to run as many tests as he wants…

..Before releasing them.

The effect is instantaneous, like with Xanxus after the Cradle Affair. However…

 _There are no_ scars _left on his_ skin _?_

Verde frowns, puzzled, as he watches the child.

Golden eyes snap open, Sky flames rising up around the boys tiny form, as the boy sits up…

...Before coughing up blood all over the dish holding the melted ice, flames swept away by the first cough.

Verde is even _faster_ to rush to the child’s side, as he gets the boy to the medical wing, using one of his many inventions to check all of the boy’s organs…

...Which _look fine_!

A soft, small voice tries to voice words, though all that comes out is a confused tune.

Verde looks round at the small child, curious.

“Can’t you speak?” he asks.

The child looks disorientated, as he tilts his head at Verde.

“Ts-…” the boy attempts, voice like softened birdsong, “Tsuuu…na…”

“Do you understand Japanese?” Verde asks, the language easy to say.

The boy looks puzzled, nodding.

“Tsu…-na…-yo…-shi…” the boy says, inhaling fresh air between each syllable.

“Your name is Tsunayoshi?”

The boy nods, reaching to his throat.

Verde switches to a more detailed scan.

“You’ve been on ice for about 16 to 30 years, so your flames are the main thing supporting you as your body is trying to get used to not being on pause again…” Verde grabs a bottle of water and a bucket.

“Swill your mouth out before you drink; you hack up blood and that’s just filthy.”

Tsunayoshi nods, swishing his mouth out into the bucket, before taking a drink.

( _Verde will use it for identification later._ )

“Can you tell me anything you remember?” Verde asks, putting the bucket to a side.

Tsuna shakes his head.

Verde sighs, as Tsuna tilts his head, not wanting to displease the bigger person.

“G-... Gram.. Grandpa.”

Verde looks at Tsuna again, who’s determined expression slowly morphs into a broad grin.

“Grand… -pa!” Tsuna says, nodding.

“Your grandpa? You remember him?”

A shake.

“You remember that you had a grandpa,” Verde corrects his words.

A nod.

Verde raises a brow.

“What do you remember?”

Tsuna hums, tapping his chin, before lifting his hands above his head.

“...Tall!”

A finger across Tsuna’s upper lip.

“With a moustache.”

Tsuna pulls up the corners of his mouth, morphing the smile already there.

“You remember him smiling?”

Tsuna shakes his head, dropping his hands back to his lion plush.

Verde thinking for a moment, trying to ignore the noticeable blood and dampness on the damn thing.

“He was… Smiley?”

Tsuna smiles, nodding.

“So he was really kind?”

Tsuna nods.

Tsuna then mimes something, before yawning and miming sleep.

Verde blinks.

“He was the one to put you on ice?”

Tsuna tilts his head, little legs swishing, before he nods, smiling.

“Grannnd _pa_!” Tsuna grins, before coughing at the effort to talk.

Verde stands, thinking.

A Sky who is amicable to those around him, is old and frail with a grandson…

Verde sends Tsuna cursory glance.

…Who looks like Primo.

Verde frowns.

So Tsuna _should_ know the Ninth.

But to be in Nanimori, he _should_ know Reborn and the Tenth. Yet neither of them had made any effort or asked around about a small, missing child.

“Tsuna…. How old are you?”

Tsuna grins.

“Five!” he manages, taking another gulp of water.

Verde nods, thinking…

A small, growling stomach has him looking at the child again.

“F-food?” Tsunayoshi asks, giving an innocent smile.

Verde can’t help but reply with a smirk, as he beckons, leading the child to his small kitchen, realising it _was_ about lunchtime, wasn’t it?...

 

(If he turns up at a meeting the next day with blood on his lab-coat and complaining about clingy hedgehogs, no one comments…)


	2. Reborn is A Sneaky Boi

Reborn is suspicious when, a week after talking to the Tenth Vongola Boss, Verde is still in Nanimori, his portable labs not having moved at all.

So, he goes to visit.

 

“Verde! Open up!” he calls, knocking at the entrance, when the speaker to one side crackles to life.

“I’m busy, come back some other time!” Verde replies.

Reborn scowls, before turning blank faced, as he walks away…

 

…Before breaking in three hours later, through one of the skylights, dropping lightly inside.

 

The first thing he finds is a small child playing.

In Verde’s Lab.

Reborn has to process this for a moment, as the small child puts the block down, tilting their head slightly.

Now, he’d usually let that kind of thing go, but for one thing, this is _Verde_ , for another, this is a Primo and Decimo _lookalike_ , for a third, _this was VERDE with a CHILD who looks like PRIMO and DECIMO_!

Reborn feels a headache budding behind his eyes.

The child looks up, pausing in shock, pulling his lion closer.

As there’s a soft _click_ of a safety mechanism.

 _Great_.

“What I’m pointing at your head is a Walther 99 handgun. Step away from him, or I’ll have to kill you.”

Reborn raises his hands, turning with a slight gait, used to both sides of the gun.

Both he’d _usually_ get out of alive with all jobs complete and the perpetrator praying for death…

But, for the first time since they were turned into babies, then released, Verde’s eyes were cold, yet smelling of two emotions that Reborn did not expect of the smaller scientist, adult form undeniably tense.

The first emotion is _protectiveness_.

The second emotion is _fear._

“Explain. _Now_ ,” Reborn orders.

Verde takes a breath, lowering the gun, as he moves past Reborn.

“Papa Verde, who is he?” the child asks, as Verde checks the young one over.

Reborn’s starting to wonder if he is dreaming, as the little Sky is given a gentle pat on the head by the usually-numb scientist.

“He’s one of my old associates, I’ve known him for thirty years… He is known as Reborn”

The little one blinks innocently, Verde seeming to relax slightly when there’s no sign of recognition.

“Is the reason he came because Papa Verde was all alone before finding me?” the little one asks, voice soft, but melodic.

Reborn notes the way it sounds like either a hedgehog or small chick.

Verde hums, glancing back at Reborn..

“You could say so. Now, why don’t you rest up, I’ll come to check on you soon.”

The boy tilts his head, before smiling.

“OK!” he nods, toddling off, “See you soon, Papa! Bye-bye, Mr Reborn!”

Verde stands.

“My office, I have my notes on him there. You are _not_ to tell _anyone_ about him!”

There is now the thunder and protectiveness of a Lightening, making Reborn have to tighten in his muscles.

“Notes?” Reborn frowns, “And why not?!”

“I found him in one of the caves, after what I found out was a reaction between his flames and the flames in the zero-point ice that held him,” Verde replies as they walk the short distance to his study, “However…” Verde locates a folder, “There are no records _anywhere_ for the boy’s existence, though his toy and clothes point him towards being around during Ieyasu’s childhood, dating from 16 to 30 years ago, and look at this.”

Reborn is shown a transcript - Tsuna’s first words out of the ice.

Including his description of his grandfather.

“That sounds like Timoteo,” Reborn frowns.

“Yet none of the catalogued visits correlate for the chance of this occurrence; Timoteo only ever visited the Sawada residence, yet Tsuna’s DNA is too different from Ieyasu’s to appear as though they are siblings, so I ran it through the system…”

Reborn flips over the pages, before pausing.

“That’s impossible, Ieyasu still doesn’t have any girlfriends to speak of. He _can’t_ have a son from _nothing_.”

“You’re a little bit right and a little bit wrong,” Verde replies, “Like in Giglio Nero, which is also descended from an Ancient, Sepira, DNA should remain recessive, so physical traits are the main denominator from their DNA. However, something’s happened in Tsuna to activate that DNA, which would explain the blood he threw up after awakening-”

“He _threw up blood_?!” Reborn repeats, surprised; that usually meant internal damage, yet Verde didn’t have the type of flames required to remove those kinds of problems, as well as no respectable Sun willing to work with him.

Verde points to the file, blank-faced.

Reborn looks, as he sees the recorded DNA testing for _that_ blood, as well as records for Tsuna’s other results and behaviours.

The old blood reads a 56% match ‒ definitely siblings by the clothing and toy’s production dates, which Verde had tracked down quite quickly.

_His Sky flames, however…_

“He’s powerful,” Reborn frowns.

“Surprisingly so; it was probably his quantity of flames that activated his Ancient DNA first,” Verde agrees.

“You say as much…”

Verde’s quiet as Reborn reads through the rest of the file.

After a time, Reborn sets the file down.

“So, ‘ _Papa Verde’_ ?” Reborn asks, the corner of his lip _curling_.

“He’s a child; children always require a parental figure, Tsuna has assumed that I am his.”

“But you don’t deny it,” Reborn says, standing.

“…Shut up,” Verde says, leaning back in his chair as Reborn steps towards him intently…

But Verde has other ideas, glancing at the clock, before getting to his feet, hands in pockets.

“Either leave of stay quiet whilst I get Tsuna to sleep,” Verde drawls.

…Reborn chooses silence.

 

Twenty minutes later, with a ‘story’ about astrophysics, Tsuna is fast asleep in his cot, Verde actually _smiling_ , as he carefully moves the blanket back over Tsuna’s shoulders.

Reborn watches Verde, as Verde turns to see the way Reborn’s face has changed once more to confused disapproval.

“Why didn’t you take him to Ieyasu? Or at least move to remove suspicion over your absence?”

Verde observes his ‘friend’ for a time, before sitting by Tsuna's bed in thought, Reborn grabbing another of the chairs and quietly placing it opposite Verde's.

Verde searches for words, before settling on an answer.

“Because I want Tsuna to be safe, but able to spend at least a little time on home turf; I have a feeling there is more to his lack of memories than a DNA change and long naptime.”

Verde finally stands, Reborn still tailing him as they head out of the room, plans spinning round in Reborn's head as they go...


End file.
